Letters From the Heart
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: What if Sasuke had been just a boy who feel in love with the blonde hair dobed, well this is what he slipped into the locker of the knuckle head named Naruto, now has naruto's repose back
1. Sasuke

**Wow okay I had written this for ever ago and I only remembered it after watching AntiquityDreams(Sasu) Stupid people and FAQ vid on youtube since she called Supernovadobe (naru) (her loving wife, and before you say anything about them yes both cosplayers are female, yes I will kill you if you try to threaten them at all, don't think I won't then look in my closet at the bones) and she happened to say that Naru was her sunshine and I was like Omg I have to find it and type it, sadly I couldn't find it but I did remember most of what I had written but it not being around me gave me a chance to improvise and write this even better, as a side not this is AU kinda like a high school rival kinda feel to it. But this is sincerely dedicated for these two people who are my role models in not only cosplay but in life because you shouldn't put a limit on your creativity or the people you love, so to the real SasuNaru of my life from a loving fan, supporter and…. I guess internet stalker maybe….**

Dear Naruto,

I never thought I of all people would be writing this, me the one you like to call the _emotionless ass_. I guess we both never saw this coming. I mean for heavens sake I know you always like to get on my nerves and I piss you off to know end. I know we haven't been the best of friends but somehow a bond formed that I never knew existed. The haunting desire and wish… to be something more to you then what I think I could ever be.

I guess talking has never been something I was all to used to as you know, and I think you're the only person who truly understands how I feel. The loss of the family I held so dear. I wonder how you can smile the way you do, almost as if nothing bad has ever happened to you, and innocence in which I so wish I had and yet I know I never will. I guess things are just… different than expected huh…

If we are opposites of anything other than ourselves I would have to compare us to the sun and moon. The Sun so warm and giving light and life to others, the color itself is enough to remind me of you, but there is more because if you the sun I am the moon. The moon has scars, and not all of them are visible because of the dark side of the moon left unseen to all who watch from afar, never close enough to see the hidden pains held inside. The moon needs the sun to even shine, to give it's fated colors and shapes so different and unusual in the night sky compared to the thousands of stars and then the sun makes all them disappear so it is just the sun and the moon in the sky. You are my personal sun, the thing that warms my soul and keeps me feeling like I have something to live for.

I feel a little weird for writing this but how was I to know this would happen; after all I certainly wouldn't have thought it possible. I don't know how I will face you after this seeing as how there is no possible way it would work because… it may come to just three simple words, ones that I never thought would be said to anyone, and never to you and yet hear I am trying to say more than the words can say about you I wonder if you can guess them at all.

_**I**_

_**Love**_

_**You**_

So I guess the emotionless ass of an Uchiha is capable of emotions isn't he. I know it seems weird because… fist of all I'm a guy as well but if you didn't notice… I never liked any of the girls here, after all they all throw themselves at me. Then there is you, an island of hope in a sea of sameness, something of value is the mundane shell white halls of this school, something different the shades of grey the lockers have, something colorful and bright.

What has the world come to is probably what you are thinking isn't it, well it certainly isn't the end of the world you getting this now is it? I mean what would you do if I had told you in person? well… I did try but you ran after Sakura like a lost puppy and I do not joke about that. Which is another thing that let me knows that tells me that you would never feel the same. So I leave myself to writing you this to tell you how I feel instead of actually letting you know due to the fact you will more than likely just brush this off or pretend it never happen ad we can get on with our lives, after all they tell you the love that last the longest is unrequited love.

They tell you also, Love is like a butterfly, we will search aimlessly for it only to have it slip away from our fingers to leave us forever, but if we take life step by step, we will find that it has touched us without even realizing it. Something so warm and so close that it creates a peaceful world a possible chance for us to have some sort of happiness in all the uncertainty of this world we live in.

I hope I've made it clear how I feel but I have one last thing, a riddle for you to answer, we were given two eyes to see, two legs to walk, two ears to hear, two hands to touch, two arms to hold, two lips to talk, yet why one heart? If you have any means to want to talk to me and guess the answer you'll have 3 guesses and if you get it right I will willing leave your life entirely if that is what you want, after all the greatest gift is to see the person you love happy.

From the person foolish enough to send this to you,

_Sasuke Uchiaha._

P.S. you tell anyone I've written you this I will kill you, you know that?

**So my valuable readers, I know the fandom I have written all my published stories other than Scattered Memories and Broken Dreams (which is Avatar the Last Airbender) is Shugo Chara, but if you must know I have hordes of fanfics (stories in general) hidden in a binder of mine and SasuNaru is one pairing that I love… yes I am one of those (not so) closet yaoi fangirls XP I also want you, my reviewers take a shot at the riddle I left, after all it was something my friend made up after reading some stuff and as a side note, yes I did steal a line from Stuck in the Suburbs ( I think I might have been watching the movie at the time of writing this) I want to write Naruto's reply letter(even though I planed this to only be a one shot) and as I was typing this up… I came up with a plot for a multi-chapter story so that may be coming soon as well but it will be posted on a different title and everything. So reviews please, those who do may get a little peak into my mind XP**


	2. Naruto

**Luna: Hey I know this took forever to put up but I've been so busy with school work, I hope you enjoy the second half of this because this is the last one but don't worry I will have other stories of course so please just be patient with me, after all a high school student only has so much time. so anyway please give me feed back Naruto and none of the characters belong to me.**

Dear Teme,

I call you an emotionless ass not cause you are one but because you refuse to show how you feel to anyone I hope you know… I may piss you off and annoy you but you have to admit I'm always by your side. I won't leave it either. You're too important to ever make me want to leave no matter what happens Sasuke. Your family to me, maybe even more seeing as I don't have any that are alive, You need me to much anyway to tell me other wise

Things will always be different, but I do know that somehow if I keep smiling, one day it won't hurt as much, the pain will dull and I'll have something, or someone, to truly smile about. I'm not as innocent as you make me out to be after all we do spend a lot of time at parties drinking and what not, and other things that have happened. It's not like there aren't days I wished it didn't happen, or that I wouldn't give to see them again, but these were the cards I got dealt and I have to make do with what I have left right?

If we are going to be opposites, don't they say that opposites attract? Besides even with the scars the moon still shines doesn't it? It represents patience and how you relay on your instincts. They also say it represents femininity which we all know is a secret I know about you seeing as you love to cook and bake. We may be opposites but then again we are two sides to the same coin huh? You just don't seem to see all that we have in common. We are both stubborn, hardworking, athletic, little family, and we both…. Have the same feelings right now.

…

I

Love

You

Too

I've always known you were the one, you just have so many walls up you never show it and it pisses me off, I'd like to know what the hell is going on in your head but there is when you get hard headed and don't tell me a thing it's like you don't want me around which we both know isn't true. NEWS FLASH you knew I didn't like Sakura anymore and before I tried to tell you I chickened out because I didn't know what you would think but I am gay… found that out the hard way too. You are more then something than just an island of hope in a sea of sameness but rather a topical paradise that only I can reach. Warm and vibrant. Something I want in the coldness and the dark of the world that is to follow all this.

Sasuke, I know telling someone how you really feel is hard, but... Honestly I would have actually preferred you telling me in person. I remember in Kakashi-sensei's English class that we read a quote that fits this situation perfect. It's so easy, to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love, But it's not always easy, to recognize love, Even when we hold it in our hands. Well you already have my love and then it's simple to say, we feel the same about each other. All I want is for you to know how I really feel. You are my world right now.

They have also said a butterfly can cause a lot of problems so I think something like Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity. So I want to spend my eternity with you, through all that we go I promise to be by your side no matter what. Your riddle, I haven't answer you in person because I knew the answer from the start, the other was given to someone else, well you have mine and I want me to be the other half I'm searching for, I love you Sasuke Uchiha, I have for a while now, won't you say you love me back?

With all My Heart

Naruto

P.S. people will know because I want to have a date with you


End file.
